Bien United vs Deportivo Mal
by Blythe.Naurin
Summary: ... "El Bien y el mal definen por penal". El partido de fútbol que dirá quien se declara vencedor de esta liga mágica ciclo 2004 termina en un empate y van a penales... oneshot


_**Bien United vs. el Deportivo Mal**_

Resumen: ¿Conocés la canción "Qué Ves" de Divididos? En una parte dice "El Bien y El Mal definen por penal". El partido de fútbol que dirá quien se declara vencedor de esta liga mágica ciclo 2004 termina en un empate y van a penales... (one-shot)

Disclaimer: Todos los jugadores pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. "Míos" sólo son los relatores y dos de los oyentes de Radio Hogwarts. Los elementos como la radio, la liga y los equipos son de propia autoría, y si te interesan y quieres usarlos comunícate conmigo )

* * *

"Y si... la pelota ya está en posición..."

--Flash Back—

"Y faltan dos minutos para que termine el partido... Y no van a haber cambios, ¿tú que piensas, Raph?" no muy animada dijo una de los relatoras.

"Digamos que aún queda alguna oportunidad de que Bien meta un gol... en tres minutos puede suceder lo impensable" le respondió su compañero, mirando hacia el campo de juego.

"Hasta que Mal meta un gol y ganen por..." el estadio quedó mudo al ver que al arco contrario se acercaba un jugador con la pelota.

En la posterior muestra en cámara lenta del partido, se verían dos planos: al arquero y al jugador que se acercaba con la pelota. El arquero, un señor rubio con el pelo atado en una coleta, tenía gotas de sudor por toda su cara, y si hubiera sido un dibujito, se habría observado un charco en el piso del mencionado líquido. El nueve que iba con la pelota, dejaba ondear sus blancos cabellos al correr; su rostro denotaba gran concentración. Se podían ver sus pisadas, recias sobre el pasto artificial de la cancha. Del otro lado de la pantalla, se veía cómo el arquero enjugaba su rostro y escupía hacia el lado.

La tensión aumentó, en ese momento en el que todos contuvieron la respiración luego de una aspiración enorme...

El nueve continuaba acercándose, y tomando fuerza, pateó la pelota, y...

Todos los espectadores soltaron el aire que habían contenido, pero no del mismo modo.

"GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL, GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL" comenzaron a gritar los dos relatores, al igual que la mitad del público. La otra mostraba su frustración en blasfemias que gritaban a los primeros y a los jugadores.

Unos minutos después:

"Y sí, pasamos a penales" aún sin poder creerlo decía Raphael.

"Creo que nadie se veía venir un final as" le respondía Blythe.

Un poco más tarde, mientras los jugadores se preparaban para los penales, en la cabina de los relatores:

"Aquí tengo un mail interesante..." decía Raphael mirando la pantalla de su laptop.

"Si tú quieres mandarnos algún comentario, nosotros personalmente los responderemos, y algunos, incluso saldrán al aire. Nuestro e-mail es: amamoselfutbol arroba radiohogwarts punto mag punto uy"

"Y el mail dice así: 'Queridos Raphael y Blythe, mi nombre es Lily, y siempre que hay algún partido de interés los escucho a ustedes, son los mejores' Gracias Lily. 'Tengo una duda, Blythe, ¿por qué hinchas por el Bien?, ¿Tom Voldie Volador no es tu tío-abuelo-no-sé-cuánto? Además, hasta donde yo recuerdo, siempre hinchaste por ellos.' Bien, Naurin', ¿qué le respondes a Lily?"

"Lily, gracias por los halagos, y sí, Tom es mi tío-abuelo-no-sé-cuánto, pero entre los jugadores de Bien está mi favorito, y siempre hincho por él" sus ojos se posaron en un jugador que se quitaba su remera y mojaba sus negros cabellos.

"Bien, Naurin', no es necesario que comiences a hablarnos de Padfoot."

"Además, la nueva adquisición, a nivel de jugadores, de Mal ha sido Peter Wormtail Pettigrew, y con jugadores como ese en el club, creo que me cambiaré de equipo.

Está bien. Y aquí hay otro mail: 'Queridos Raphael y Blythe, mientras escuchaba a ustedes relatando por Radio Hogwarts, la mejor que hay, por cierto, veía el partido, y creo que Tom Voldie Volador ha sido la figura destacada de este partido. Ambos arqueros estuvieron muy bien, aunque la actuación de Lucius fue mucho más destacada que la de Flitwick pies-sobre-libros. Del equipo Bien se destacó la actuación de Padfoot, aunque el último gol de Dumbie caramelo-de-limón fue excelente".

--Fin del Flash Back--

"La pelota ya está en posición, Tom Voldie Volador se prepara para tirar, se acerca, golpea, y sí: GOOOOOOL" dijo Raphael.

Flitwick-pies-sobre-libros miraba enfadado a la pelota, como si ella tuviera la culpa de que él no la hubiera atrapado. Los demás integrantes del equipo Bien, sintieron que una oportunidad se perdía. Desde la cabina no se podía escuchar, pero Dumbie caramelo-de-limón estaba hablando y señalándose a sí, probablemente sería el próximo en tirar.

"Aquí hay un correo que dice: 'Suerte para los Malos, con odio todo se logra. Firma: Bellatrix' No quiero ser grosera, y siempre estaremos dispuestos a recibir nuevos oyentes con el mensaje que les plazca, pero no el de la Señora Lestrange, que tendría que esconderse ya que vamos a organizar una casería, con todas las miembros de la Orden Siriusiana.

Ahora se prepara Dumbie caramelo-de-limón, y GOOOOOOL" terminó Blythe.

Al igual que el anterior gol, éste fue acompañado por media tribuna. Lucius, a diferencia de Flitwick-pies-sobre-libros, miraba al goleador con odio, y si las intenciones tiñesen el pelo, el de Dumbie sería color hollín.

"Y, mientras Nott se prepara a patear, leeremos un mensaje: 'Suerte para el Mal' y firma como 'Dumbie-te-mataremos'."

"Llega un mensaje para Nott, deseándole suerte y diciendo que es el mejor, firmado por Millicent Bullstrode. Según nos cuenta, es su tío, y..." pero no terminó ya que Nott acababa de patear. La pelota se dirigía hacia el lado izquierdo superior del arco, mientras Flitwick-pies-sobre-libros se estiraba hacia el mismo lugar.

"Y GOOOOOOL de Nott" Gritó, no muy entusiasmado, Raphael. Los hinchas del Mal de levantaron gradualmente depende su posición, mejor conocido, como 'hicieron la ola' y comenzaron a cantar algo sobre su supremacía. Como respuesta, el Bien también comenzó a cantar su himno, convirtiéndose en una batalla de sonidos, pendiente de la que se llevaba en el campo.

"Rogue pregunta cuando va a patear Moony Lobito Lupin y nos manda saludos, gracias Rogue. Y respondiendo tu pregunta, Lupin pateará ahora."

"Se acerca y parece que Dumbie caramelo-de-limón le susurra algo al oído. Pero Lupin no parece estar de acuerdo. Mientras, les decimos que pueden enviarnos también lechuzas (por favor, no howlers)..."

Moony Lobito Lupin había pateado, y Lucius se había tirado en el mismo sentido que la pelota. El resultado fue: un murmullo de descontento de un lado, y gritos de alegría del otro. Por la radio, los oyentes de Radio Hogwarts, escuchaban:

"Le erró, ¿cómo pudo haberle errado?" enojada decía Blythe.

"Y ahora es el turno de..." comenzó Raphael.

"Avery" terminó Blythe. Y, aún mirando la pantalla de su laptop agregó: "Llega un mail apoyando al Bien, firmado por Minerva McGonagall, etc., que le manda un especial saludo de Dumbie y a mi."

"Naurin', no te manda un saludo a ti, ¿de donde lo sacaste?" le dijo su primo.

"¡Ya cállate!" manifestando su mal humor por el error de Moony Lobito Lupin.

"Y Avery le erró." dijo Raphael en voz efusiva como la de los hinchas del Bien, que bailaban en sus asientos.

"Naurin', ¿qué dices, cómo termina esto?"

"Verás, Raph," ahora de buen humor" Mal va a perder cuando el último penal no entre. ¿Y qué dicen los oyentes?" le respondió su prima.

"Aquí, Mundungus, que acaba de mandarnos una lechuza, dice que Bien va a ganar, y nada más, y nos manda saludos"

"Por acá Sira dice que va a ganar el Bien si Prongs Potter patea, y pregunta si va a suceder. La respuesta para Sira es que ahora está por tirar, lo que pasa es que estaba barriendo la cancha..."

"Prongs Potter parece tener una obsesión con las escobas como nadie más."

El jugador de cabello oscuro y despeinado, se acercaba a la pelota decidido, y pateó y:

"GOOOOOOL" gritaron a la misma vez ambos relatores, animadamente.

"Parece que le da suerte barrer el predio" comentó Raphael con sorna.

"Y ambos equipos van tres de cuatro" agregó Blythe.

"Y ahora es el turno de "Raphael mira en la tabla" Peter Wormtail Pettigrew." El mencionado era el jugador más petiso, y, en apariencia, el de peor estado físico. "Llega un mail, firmado por Muerte.A.La.Rata.Traidora, que dice que va a errarlo y que van a perder, y que cuando salga le conviene esconderse. Cualquiera diría que, por lo rápido que llegó, lo enviaste vos, Naurin'. "Se escucha un chiflido por parte de la chica, bastante delator. "Pettigrew se prepara, pero, ¿qué hace?"

"¿Tiene miedo y escapa?" Aventuró Blythe. En efecto, el jugador iba corriendo, arrastrando sus pies, atravesando el campo, pero no se dirigió a la salida; fue hacia donde estaba la directora técnica, una bruja con cara de sapo.

"Parece que los nervios le dan sed... Y fue a pedir algo de agua"

"¿Me parece a mi o allí hay un cartel apoyando demasiado a Padfoot?" preguntó molesta Blythe, mirando hacia la tribuna del Bien United.

"¿Aquél que dice 'Sirius Padfoot te amamos, eres lo mejor...', eh?"

Luego de un momento, su prima le respondió "No, creo que vimos mal, no había nada". Raphael la mira, y luego hacia donde solía haber un cartel grande y llamativo lleno de corazones. Ahora, sólo había una humareda y gente gritando asustada.

"Creo que va a ser mejor que tu madre no se entere" le dijo, pero Blythe no llegó a responder porque él continuó: "Bien parece que tu predicción era cierta, Pettigrew acaba de errarle y el desaliento es terriblemente notorio en su rostro."

De hecho, si se miraba con binoculares, como estaba haciendo Blythe se notaba que estaba a punto de llorar. No sabemos si llegó a llorar, porque la dueña de los binoculares los fijó hacia otro lado, pero en seguida tuvo que sacárselos, ya que alguien, sutilmente, le había recordado que tenían que seguir relatando.

"Llega un mensaje firmado por Naricissa de apoyo a su marido, el señor Lucius. Cuenta que todos en su casa están apoyándolo mientras escuchan a radio Hogwarts "decía Blythe, mientras leía la pantalla de su laptop.

"Por acá la señorita Tonks le desea suerte al Bien, y a su primo si patea, que de hecho es el que sigue y posiblemente defina el partido. "

Los ojos de Blythe parecieron desorbitarse ante la declaración de su primo, y tomó sus binoculares, los cuales no se sacó, siquiera cuando su primo le dio un sutil recordatorio.

"Padfoot se acerca, y..." relató Raphael.

"Ah" al unísono soltaron exclamaciones de enfado los relatores, haciendo eco de lo que medio estadio decía. En la cancha se veía a dos jugadores tirados: uno de ellos, se retorcía agarrando su rodilla, sobre la que, al parecer, había caído, y al darse vuelta, pudo observarse que ésta estaba lastimada y sangraba; el otro, había caído seco, y parecía no tener movimientos.

"Pettigrew le hizo una zancadilla a Padfoot que cayó al piso. De cualquier modo, alguien lo aturdió "se escuchó a Blythe chiflar" y ahora yace en el suelo, mientras la mayoría de la atención se concentra en Sirius que le cuesta levantarse."

"Pero como él es el más valiente, se levanta, y parece que va a patear incluso cuando su rodilla está lastimada."

Sirius estaba parado apoyado más sobre una pierna que la otra, y miraba calculadoramente la pelota y luego el arco. Comenzó a correr, tiempo en el cual nadie habló, y todos contuvieron la respiración, con aún más desesperación que al final del segundo tiempo.

"¡GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL!" gritaron a la misma vez Raphael y Blythe, abrazándose. Y luego de unos reiterados gritos semejantes a éste último, agregó Raphael "¡El Bien United se declara vencedor de la liga mágica ciclo 2004!"

"Ahora tenemos que irnos a unos comerciales, pero no muevan el dial, que ya volvemos con todos los comentarios sobre el último partido de la temporada. Síganse comunicando: vía teléfono al siete cuatro cuatro, quince, ochenta y nueve, vía e-mail a amamoselfutbol arroba radiohogwarts punto mag punto uy o nos mandan una lechuza."

FIN


End file.
